Airports are by definition dividend into two zones, namely the “airside” and the “landside”. The airside is the area from which members of the public are excluded and includes the runways, taxiing areas and apron. The “landside” is the remainder of the airport to which the general public is permitted free access and egress. This includes the terminals, car parks, taxi rank, etc.
It is well known that aircraft passengers represent a lucrative market and the provision of advertising to aircraft passengers in aircraft terminals is a well established business which enjoys a large turnover. Normally such display advertising takes the form of large vertical billboards positioned on the walls of the interior of the airport terminal. However, this advertising is restricted to the landside. As a consequence, this advertising is only able to be seen by the aircraft passengers prior to embarkation and after disembarkation and is unable to be seen during flight.